


The One Where Kidd Is A Boy

by trippydooda



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Frottage, Kidd has a penis, M/M, Not really Mary Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippydooda/pseuds/trippydooda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Seriously read this before continuing. I wrote this before I knew about Kidd's true identity. With that, Kidd has a penis. So essentially this is not Mary Read, hence the M/M.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The One Where Kidd Is A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously read this before continuing. I wrote this before I knew about Kidd's true identity. With that, Kidd has a penis. So essentially this is not Mary Read, hence the M/M.

Edward isn't sure what it is about Kidd that makes him have an itch he can't seem to scratch. It could be the way he dictates his ship with such ease and authority, or perhaps the way he walks the Earth should be grateful he dares to step on it. It could be the fact that he's so young and yet so skilled, and yes maybe there is a hint of jealousy in there. The way he commands the blade, how it slices deeply into his foes with such precision like the wound was always meant to be there. But no, Edward thinks it's that _smirk_. The quick eye-scan Kidd does of Edward, followed by that dirty, smart mouthed _smirk_. 

Edwards wants to kiss it out of him.

"Where is the door again?" Edward asks instead, standing in Tulum with Kidd twiddling a feather between his fingers.

Kidd shrugs. "I reckon it's around here somewhere." And the smirk.

Edward stamps his feet like a small child. "Well _excuse me_ if I can't remember where one door is out of the whole damn West Indies sea." He tries to hide the growing need to wipe that smirk off of Kidd's face.

He stands now, letting the feather drift down onto the dirt. He places his hands on hips and cocks the latter slightly, eyeing Edward with those dirty eyes again. "I wonder if you can even remember your name most days," Kidd retorts, but beckons Edward to follow him.

\----

"Here's your glorious door," Kidd says, displaying the not-so-impressive Mayan door with a sarcastic hand.

"Aye," Edwards says, going into his pocket to get the corresponding stone.

Kidd is completely silent as Edward fiddles with the key. It's a strange sound, just the scratching of stone in an otherwise silent temple. It makes him uncomfortable. Kidd always as some smart assed comment to make or assumption to come up with. When he's done, Edward turns and sees Kidd standing, arms folded and that goddamn smirk hitched high on his cheek.

"Why do you look at me this way?" Edward half growls as he slowly approaches the younger pirate. 

A shrug. "You're fun to look at I suppose," he casually replies.

Edward shakes his head lightly as he laughs. "And that damn accent. It's deafening."

Kidd apparently takes some offense. He drops his hands and the smirk is gone, replaced with a small scowl. "S'not like you sound like the prettiest of sirens either, Kenway."

"Aye, I don't," Edward replies, standing over Kidd now. "But I bet I can make you sing like one." And that's it. His mouth is pressed hard on Kidd's, his hands on either side of the assassin's face like it's the only thing he can hold onto.

Edward commands the kiss, all parting lips and clacking of teeth. All desperation. At first Kidd is resistant, his hands pushing on Edward's chest; feet skidding on the ground. He gives up, however, and instead switches to pulling Edward closer to him, pressing his hips hard against the older pirate. A groan vibrates in Edward and he releases the kiss, staring directly into Kidd's eyes.

That goddamn smirk is back.

"You're intoxicating to be around," Edward growls, low. Kidd's only respond is to rut up into Edward harding, pulling him down again.

"You're just intoxicated," he replies, staring at Edward's lips as he talks. "And you seem to be confused as to who's in charge here," he says, pulling Edward into a hard kiss, his hands grabbing all over.

It becomes a battle of dominance after that, the two peeling off various articles of clothing to get to as much bare skin as they can. Edward has Kidd hard against the stone, and he can feel his ever growing erection through his pants. It just stimulates his own, and he desperately tries to get rid of the intrusive fabric as best he can. When Kidd isn't ravenously licking or biting Edward's lips, he's moaning, mostly into the pirate's neck. He'll even nibble at the skin there, biting hard enough to surely leave marks and that just turns Edward on more.

Edward breaks away only to get rid of his pants as well. He's too desperate to completely remove them, however, and both he and Kidd's just strain at their ankles. He has to admit, Kidd's dick is surprisingly both thick and decent in length, and makes no reservations when he wraps his fist around it and pumps once, stifling a gloriously wanton moan from Kidd.

"I'm going to make you come in your precious Mayan temple," Edward whispers directly into Kidd's ear. "All these assassins here will know my name cause you won't be able to fucking say anything else."

Even still, Kidd manages to smirk, eyes closed and up at the ceiling. His only real response is a jutting of his hips, biting down on his lower lip when the friction goes right to his cock. Edward takes this as an invitation and starts to pump faster as he gets his own length out, fumbling slightly to bring the two of them together.

"I want to hear all your slutty moans, don't keep them in," Edwards says as he wraps his hand around the now both of their cocks. He can't seem to stop talking and adds, "Look at me and say my name." The last bit comes out as a growl.

Kidd surprisingly does as he says, bringing his gaze down to Edward's. His mouth hangs open slightly as small little moans escape the space between, and he swallows hard before he can manage anything else. "Kenway…" He manages, voice raspy. 

"No," Edward laughs, "My first name." He pumps and twists harder, and just makes Kidd's moans become louder.

"E-Edward," he says, low, as he ruts his hips. 

"Louder," Edward commands.

Kidd shakes his head in what looks like disbelief. Edward just goes faster, and he can feel the precum dribbling onto his hands. He's not sure whose it is, and he really doesn't give a fuck. " _Edward_ ," Kidd let's out, loud enough it echoes off the walls. Edward rewards him with a thrust of his hips and a bite down onto his neck.

"Christ," Kidd chokes out. "God… I'm--Edward," he digs his nails into Edward's shoulders. 

" _Sing_ ," Edward commands again in a growl.

"Sh-Shit…" Kidd laughs, his knees starting to give way. "Edward, I can--"

" _Sing_ like a slutty siren," he growls again, biting down.

It takes two more hard pumps for Kidd to finally lose it and he lets out a deep, loud "Edward" as he comes, soon followed by a low grunt and accompanying orgasm from Edward himself. When they're both done, Edward lets his hand fall, putting most of his weight into Kidd's shoulder. 

It's silent besides mutual panting before Kidd snorts and eventually lets out a laugh. He can feel Edward smirk into his shoulder before he pulls away, all smiles as he asks what.

"Never thought big ol' Kenway would want to molest me like that," Kidd muses, tracing Edward's lips with his finger.

Edward's smile grows. "And I never thought the impervious James Kidd could lose his composure so easily."

Kidd shoves the pirate off of him, blissfully ignoring the string of come that splits between them. "I was taken off guard," he muses, that goddamn smirk coming back full on.

Edward shakes his head. "And that goddamn smirk." He takes a step forward again and rubs his thumb over it. "I want to fuck it out of you."

It just grows sharper. "I'd like to see you try."


End file.
